


Endgame Fanart

by LunaStellaSol



Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fan Art, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStellaSol/pseuds/LunaStellaSol
Summary: A drawing of Sarah and Jago inspired by the amazing fan fiction "The day" by Servena
Relationships: Jago Tlaloc & Sarah Alopay, Jago Tlaloc/Sarah Alopay
Comments: 1





	Endgame Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Servena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896334) by [Servena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena). 



A drawing of Sarah and Jago.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is inspired by Servena's amazing endgame fanfiction "The day".  
> If you haven't already done it, I totally recommend reading it, because it is well written, has a lot of emotions and is really worth to read and to reread.  
> Same is true for other fan fiction..  
> I am planning to draw fan art for them as well.


End file.
